The Things We Know
by Mamoo
Summary: I'm an analyst of people, not a people person."-Soren


**This is a oneshot based on how Soren seems to know everything about each of the mercenaries. It's not a collection though, just one pairing. As always, R&R please, it really helps motivate me to create more works.**

* * *

"Soren!" Ike ran up to his tactician who was taking an out of character stroll through the courtyard of the Greil mercenaries' fort.

"Commander." Soren said this as if he had no personal ties with his superior at all.

"For the last time, Soren. Call me Ike. Please."

Soren sighed. "Fine...Ike."

"That's better."

"You want to speak to me?"

"I do?"

"Well, you just ran up to me in a way that suggests that you want something."

"Ah, yes. Mia's been acting rather strangely lately, she seems to keep losing herself in her thoughts and that's just wired coming from her."

"So?"

"So...Can you see if you can find out what's up, I mean, you're a good people person aren't you?"

"Ike, I'm a good analyst of people, not a people person."

"Whatever, just do it." With that Ike ran off to catch up with Titania who had just walked by.

'Heh, busy much, Ike?' Soren thought to himself before walking back up to the fort to try and find what was the matter with Mia.

He decided that asking Mia would just provoke her to tell him a blatant lie that she was fine, or worse. So he decided to look up what files he had on Mia. Searching though his piles of parchment, he found what he was looking for, a bundle of papers tied together with some sting with a note reading 'Mia'.

As he flicked though the various files, he came across something interesting that he had not seen before, he was adamant that Mia had not seen it either. It was a file regarding Mia's parents who she knew nothing of. As luck would have it, they were located in a town not far from the fort and Soren knew he had to find them.

"Ike!" Soren ran up to his commander in much the same way Ike had ran up to him earlier that morning.

"Finally."

"What?"

"You didn't call me commander."

"Whatever, listen, I need you to accompany me to a town nearby."

"Why?"

"I think I have located Mia's parents."

Ike's mouth fell open upon hearing this. "What? How did you...?"

"It was in a file in my office, I think this will help us find the key to Mia's behaviour."

"Right, I'll ask Titania to take charge for a while, wait here."

"What am I, a dog?" Soren said as Ike jogged back to the fort.

A short while later, Ike returned with two horses following him, their reins in his hands. "Here." Ike said as he handed Soren one of the horses.

"Thanks."

"Let's go then!" Ike said as he kicked his horse to get it moving.

"Ike."

"What?"

"It's this way" Soren pointed behind him and Ike wheeled his horse about, red in the face.

* * *

"Okay, Ike this is the town, I'll try and find Mia's parents whilst you go and do whatever you want."

"Wait a minute, why did you bring me if you're not actually getting me to do anything?"

"Look, if you hear me shout for you, come running, it means I'm in trouble."

"Fine." Ike dismounted his horse and walked into the nearest tavern.

Soren also jumped off of his horse and, instead of going to get slammed, went to the suburbs instead, he knew that that was where he would find Mia's parents. The file had said that the house he was looking for had a thatched roof, which narrowed it down because there were not may thatched roofs around.

"House 26..." Soren mumbled to himself whilst walking through. He knew where to find the house and was only prolonging the walk to think of what he would actually say.

He had soon found the house and rapped on the door. It opened to reveal an old lady standing before Soren, her height matching his.

"Can I help you?" The old woman had a rasping voice that made Soren wonder if Mia really was descended from her.

"Um..Do you know a girl named Mia?"

"Mia..Mia..No, I've not heard that name for a long time, but it ring a bell."

"Purple hair, swordswoman, chirpy character." Soren attempted to refresh the old lady's memory.

"Yes! I do remember her! How is she?"

"She's doing great, but I have a favour to ask on her behalf."

"I'll do anything for my little Mia."

"_Your_ little Mia?"

"Why yes, I raised the young girl after her parents died."

"Oh, anyway, she has been acting out of character recently so I came to ask you if there is something you might know that could have caused the change."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, it's her birthday tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you." Soren waved goodbye to the old woman who returned the gesture and closed the door.

"Birthday, eh?" Soren said to himself as he walked into town. He wondered if she even knew it was her birthday, he certainly knew that she hadn't told anyone else. With that thought in his mind, he wondered if she ever remembers getting a present. Soren knew the exact thing to get her and knew where to get it. Walking by the tavern he saw Ike getting shoved out by the barman.

"But I love you, man!" Ike slurred his words as if he was throwing them up.

"Get out you idiot!" The man pushed Ike and Soren ran up and pulled him away, giving his apologies to the bartender.

"Ike, stay with the horses." Soren laid Ike down in a pile of hay and he promptly fell asleep.

"Now, where is it?" Soren wondered aloud as he looked for a certain shop.

"Aha!" He had found what he was looking for.

* * *

"Ah, another beautiful day." Mia looked out of the window of the fort to see clear morning skies. She looked into her room and noticed something out of place. A sword was propped up next to her door, the blade was in an ornate sheath and the sword had an equally ornate handle. She picked up the sword and drew it from its sheath, a gasp escaping her mouth as the sword shone with a brilliant lustre.

"Silver." Mia whispered under her breath as she admired the swords beauty. As she moved the blade about something tied to the handle brushed against her hand, she looked down to see a note tied by string to the hilt. She pulled it off the sword and began to read it aloud.

"Happy Birthday." Mia gasped as she remembered that today was in fact her birthday. She looked back down at the note to see it was signed by Soren.

"Oh, Soren you little..." Mia trailed off, not sure what word she was going to say next. She tied the new sword onto her belt and ran off to find the wind mage.

"Soren!" The chirpy swordstess called after the mage, causing him to turn around.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is this?" Mia thrust the sword at him. Soren took a step back to get a good view.

"A sword."

"Not just any sword you little-" Soren cut off Mia's final word.

"Little what?"

"Umm...Oh..." Mia threw her arms around the magic wielder and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Uhh...Umm..." Soren scratched the back of his head as Mia broke away, this being one of the few situations he knew not how to deal with. Mia humphed at his stuttering.

"Follow me..." She said and, as if she knew he would, as was his nature, he didn't. Mia looked back to see him still glued to the same spot, staring at her.

"What?" She inquired of him, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the corridors of the fort. Finally she swung Soren round so that he had his back to a wooden door, he knew he was in the sleeping quarters, and had a good idea of what his new lover had in mind. Kissing him passionately, yet receiving much less passion in return, Mia turned the handle of the door and pushed her companion into the room and on to a bed. Closing the door behind her, she gave Soren a mischievous smile.

Ike noticed that Mia was back to her old chipper self, he never knew exactly what Soren did to make her so, but he figured that the increasing frequent moans emanating from both their rooms at regular intervals had a lot to do with it.

* * *

**Did you like the ending, did you like the story, in fact? I hope the ending won't get me tazered and shot due to it being a T-rated fic. R&R please, and do the same to my other two fics, both Ike/Mia, they are suffering from a lack of reviews and its depressing.**


End file.
